NOX PECCATUM ACCIPIT
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: Nunca en su vida se había parado a pensar en que, de todas las cosas de la tierra, era precisamente su sombra algo de lo que jamás podría escapar.


**Para empezar, el título está en latín. Significa "la noche alberga el pecado". Supongo que sabréis, si habéis visto** ** _FMA Brotherhood_** **, de quién y qué momento hablo.**

 **Nada más que añadir, salvo que** ** _FMA_** **no me pertenece.**

 **Bienvenidos, soy Drake Rhapsody y os presento:**

 **NOX PECCATVM ACCIPIT**

Elizabeth "Riza" Hawkeye, teniente del ejército de Central y recientemente nombrada ayudante personal del Generalísimo King Bradley, abandonó la casa de su líder con su sombra pisándole los talones, adelantándola cada vez que dejaba atrás una farola y retrocediendo cuando encontraba otro foco de luz de frente.

Nunca en su vida se había parado a pensar en que, de todas las cosas de la tierra, era precisamente su sombra algo de lo que jamás podría escapar...

...salvo, quizás, en la más completa oscuridad.

Pero para alguien cuyas habilidades dependían de lo aguda que fuese su vista, la total negrura suponía una enorme debilidad.

Algo tras ella la hizo volverse, para encontrarse de frente con...

Nada.

Sólo la calle.

Desierta.

Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y siguió su camino.

Pasó bajo una farola, y su sombra se redujo a un punto bajo sus pies. Luego creció, frente a ella. Se negó a fijar la vista en ella y siguió avanzando, casi corriendo, intentando, sin embargo, aparentar una tranquilidad y una firmeza que no sentía.

Porque, ¿y si volvía a ver aquellos ojos violetas espiándola desde su propia sombra?

No estaba segura de que su corazón pudiese soportar el pánico de un enemigo al que no podía matar, del que no podía huir y, sobre todo al que no podía burlar ni un instante para advertir a sus superiores.

No.

A su superior.

Al único que le debía lealtad en medio de todo aquello.

Pasó junto a varias cabinas telefónicas, pero no se atrevió a llamar.

No quería ser la siguiente llamada al Coronel Mustang que acabase en la muerte del emisor.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta de su piso, todas las sombras parecían tener vida propia. Creía ver por el rabillo del ojo destellos violetas y bocas que se abrían mostrando hileras de blancos dientes. Sin embargo, cuando se volvía, descubría que no había nadie con ella.

Y no sabía si eso la tranquilizaba o la asustaba aún más.

Cuando metió la llave en la cerradura, Hayate ladró desde dentro.

Casi se le paró el corazón del susto, pero abrió y abrazó a su perro, temblando. El animal le lamió la cara y lloriqueó; parecía que le estaba preguntando si se encontraba bien.

–Hayate...–susurró–. No pasa nada, estoy bien.

No sabía si de verdad se lo decía al perro o si estaba intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Lo segundo era lo más probable.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, a despejarse, y agradeció que Hayate la siguiese todo el camino.

Pasó una hora, pasaron dos, y el miedo comenzó a disiparse.

Tuvo la tonta idea de que los muros de su casa la protegían de todo mal, y se tranquilizó. Calentó las sobras de un caldo del día anterior y cenó en silencio.

En silencio...

¿Desde cuando había tanto silencio?

Vivía en una calle concurrida, incluso de noche... ¿por qué no se oía nada?

Una tabla crujió, y la luz de la cocina titiló un momento. Era algo que siempre ocurría, pues era un piso viejo, pero aquello bastó para derribar los muros de falsa seguridad que había erigido.

Su mano tanteó su costado en busca de la pistola, pero estaba descargada y en su sitio, como siempre que llegaba a casa. Sintió que se ahogaba de puro terror, de pura ansiedad, y tuvo la estúpida necesidad de encender todas las luces de la casa.

Todas.

Para que no hubiese ni un solo rincón sin iluminar.

Pero eso era imposible.

La sombra de la puerta contra la pared se le antojó temible. El contorno de la lámpara en el sofá le pareció un ojo por un instante.

No pudo más.

Aterrorizada, corrió hacia el teléfono y marcó, desesperada:

 _Por favor... por favor, cógelo..._

Un pitido.

 _Vamos, sé que estás ahí..._

Dos.

Hayate la miraba, aturdido, sin saber muy bien por qué su ama se comportaba de aquella forma.

Tres.

De pronto, se vio reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. Vio a una mujer aterrorizada, con el pelo suelto y revuelto, vestida con una camiseta vieja y temblando como un flan.

 _¿Esa soy yo?_ Se preguntó. _¿A esto me ha reducido un simple homúnculo?_

–Coronel Roy Mustang.

La voz del Coronel la sobresaltó.

Apartó el teléfono de su oreja y miró el aparato como si lo viese por primera vez. Al otro lado, su superior hacía lo mismo:

–¿Hola?

Despacio, muy despacio, Riza colgó el teléfono.

Y el ojo violeta que la espiaba desde las sombras se cerró, pero ella ya lo había visto.

No era un simple homúnculo si podía llegar hasta ella con tanta facilidad.

Aquella noche, mientras el Coronel Roy Mustang se preguntaba, entre desconcertado y enfadado, quién tendría los santos cojones de despertarle de madrugada para luego colgar sin decir nada, Elizabeth "Riza" Hawkeye, la mejor francotiradora de Amestris, tuvo que dormir con todas las luces encendidas, la pistola cargada y Hayate junto a ella.

El amanecer no trajo el fin de sus miedos, sólo una nueva luz con la que hacerlos más fuertes.


End file.
